User talk:LastationLover5000
Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Re:Coola Helped on the opening portions of the movie as well. Their both c-canon, I'll read the canon policy. But if it's c-canon versus c-canon: I would be against it since it was named in the books, the movie pamphlets and the Daizenshuu 7 (that came out years after the movie) specifically call it “Fourth Transformation” relative to the transformation ability. It’s the only one that is named as another technique, I don't believe the "4th transformation" is regression of strength as it's latter an increase of power as I believe he alludes. Also Golden Freeza was the name of the form in book, movie and even the sketches. But I could be wrong. I would say if it's not "c-canon versus c-canon" change it. EDIT: Sorry for the late reply I just wanted to help you out ^^ 23:47, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Well it's the same thing with Frost in how he skipped his form. I understand your plight, it angers me that his race "Freeza's race" when the obvious should be named by Toriyama. At this point I don't care if he calls them "Aliens that can change" (I bet you he'll call them that. -- 23:57, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I thought this too when I read the Viz version of the manga. It doesn’t translate to “Bobbidi” it translates to Babidi. The name would be spelled differently than that if it was the latter. Also it was printed in pure english to be “Babidi”. -- 11:06, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Don't get me wrong I want to agree with you. But if we go by this standard then we get things like "Furious Mutation" on this wiki. If only it was called this in Super. Then I would agree. By the way I don’t like this name either but we got’s to roll with it. Also I wanted to show you this but felt it was inappropriate. But someone in DBS animation crew drew Kaflo with a package: https://imgur.com/a/HuTib -- 11:19, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::EDIT: Also it's a shame that DBZ Dokkan Battle wiki is more accurate than the actual wiki that is meant to cover the material, itself. -- 11:21, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Don’t worry about it, man. You’re right Vegetto is too much based on the romanization. But I’ll check later but I believe the Super exciting guide calls him “Begetto” in the book. I wouldn’t be against Vegerot. But I want to weigh our options on this. Sorry for my lack activity i’m off work but I’ve been pretty busy. I will work once I finish my last job for a small company. I should be done tomorrow on Monday. That 80.2 is bothering me, so I really want to return and edit more. -- 11:28, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::I don't like mixing puns it turns really retarded especially when you put characters like Cauliflo and Cabba into the mix because their puns don't really translate over as good as Vegetto. I would actually be okay with Kefla because "Kale" has the IPA of "keɪl" that's why I originally was asking Ten on this -_- -- 11:31, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::I take you on that and accept this change you're right on the matter if we're using Kakarrot it should be "Vegerot". -- 12:05, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Re:Sunday Have fun man tell me how good is it... I'm not really hyped for the movie given the horrible art style change. Sorry it took me a while to get back to you I was working on new template. -- 20:12, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Edit: Got it to work. Also, on Vegerot it's a hard one because the Daizenshū call him "Vegetto". Japanese katakana have been selected various times, in example Bulma and many others. I would say keep him "Vegetto". Because the name is on the source books, and the only one that calls him "Vegerot" is Viz, and I think you know what I think about them. I mean they are calling Vermoud, Bellmod, like what does that even mean? Of course Vegerott is not wrong, but given that it's been named in official japanese source books as "Vegetto" I would assume this would be the better route, no? -- 20:51, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, just like that it seems to be the same case for some characters. It's weird and it makes it difficult to document the series. In example currently I want to change Coola's name to Kūra because it derives from japanese. Just like Ginyu. In example Kuririn is technically the right. Since its a pun of "Chestnut" but every single source including Toriyama spells it "Kulilin" or "Klilyn". All of which are technically correct. But again when it comes to english I would go with those names unless they do not make any sense i.e. calling Babidi Crew "Babidi and Followers" which translates differently from characters. There is nothing wrong "Vegerot" but since we were given an english name we should use. Viz, is the shits when it comes to translating the best example: Eyre from Ea. 11:43, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:Transliteration This is a pretty big quagmire. I understand that we should "localize" them but that's where "Coola" comes from is phrase in japanese like Ginyū. If we're going to take the localization thing we would have to change "Son Gokū" to Goku Son (and in the english language it doesn't need macrons). Since the surname system in japan is different from here. It would also overlap context, in example then people would be able to make the argument of saying let's make from Tullece to Tarles. We have to keep the original puns or else they're lost. However you make an excellent point Vegerot. You have convinced me to change it to Vegerot. Because you're right it would be localized, but the only issue would be that the actual series calls him Vegetto. I'm getting two databooks in two weeks with pure english terms from Toei, perhaps we should discuss this conflict in about three weeks. Namekku comes from "Namekkuji" the slugs. Toriyama specifically named them after to call them "Namekk" is the equation of using dub information such as "cooler". I think it makes our problems worse. I would assume calling them Namekkians would be better, because the only place they call them nameccians is in c-canon, whereas Toriyama's statements are t-canon. Wow, it's fine i'm sorry for loss, man. I lost my mom not too long ago. I hope you get through this difficult time. What would you suggest we fix this..I'm pretty bewildered over this myself. ^^ 00:07, November 7, 2017 (UTC)